Silent Cries
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Abandonné par sa famille, Harry devra vivre à l'orphelinat tandis que son jumeau, le garçon qui a survécu, vit la vie d'un prince. Harry quant à lui devra apprendre à survivre dans ce monde cruel. Mais lors d'un voyage à l'étranger, il fera une rencontre inattendue qui bouleversera toute sa vie et la changera radicalement pour le meilleur ou le pire. Mpreg! CréatureHarry! Oméga!
1. Prologue

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twengty-four (hours)is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Remerciements** : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et particulièrement à ceux qui ont commentés ma toute première fanfiction. Un immense merci à ma bêta Emona2000 pour ses magnifiques corrections. Je tiens également à remercier NonoPourVousServir, Nia hakira, Melodie Zik Spirit, Edith rose88, esmeralda40 et croque-mots pour les commentaires.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Et si Voldemort n'était pas celui que l'on croyait...? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas l'homme que tout le monde connaissait... ? Et si les apparences étaient trompeuses... ? Et si la prophétie était différente... ? Alors l'histoire d'Harry Potter serait complètement changée, à jamais et de manière immuable.

Avec des si on refait le monde et on mettrait Paris en bouteille ainsi que Lutèce en amphore. Et donc si le ciel tombait , il y aurait bien des alouettes prises.*Avec des hypothèses tout devient possible et l'impossible devient possible, et ce qui n'existe pas serait créé, ... ainsi soit-il...

 _Un jour, à la mort du septième mois,_

 _l'élu naîtra..._

 _Un an, aimé et chéri,_

 _il sera..._

 _Des années de souffrance,_

 _il connaîtra..._

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres,_

 _il vaincra..._

 _Héritier des quatre grands,_

 _il sera..._

 _Protégé de notre Mère,_

 _il deviendra..._

 _Au royaume de Hell,_

 _il appartiendra..._

 _Âme sœur et égal du grand serpent,_

 _il sera..._

 _Si l'amour est choisi,_

 _il vaincra..._

 _La fin du Traite,_

 _se sera..._

 _Sauvé le monde,_

 _il fera..._

 _Si l'amour est oublié,_

 _le monde mourra..._

 _Par les souffrances,_

 _emporté il sera..._

 _Baigné dans le sang,_

 _le monde sera..._

 _Comme l'élu,_

 _il souffrira..._

 _Car un pouvoir,_

 _il possédera..._

 _Pouvoir, ignoré par_ _le seigneur des ténèbres_ _,_

 _il sera..._

 _Lorsque le septième mois mourra,_

 _né il sera..._

 _Mais attention à la vengeance de l'élu, car terrible_

 _elle sera..._

Prophétie réalisée par la Dame du lac, pendant l'époque des quatre fondateurs.

* * *

Mais une toute autre prophétie fut récitée en 1980 par une femme qui se disait voyante, mais qui n'avait pas le moindre don pour la divination. Et c'est cette prophétie qui fut entendue par Dumbledore et par la suite donnée à Voldemort.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche..._

 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

 _il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal,_

 _mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

 _car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Prophétie faite par Trelawney en 1980*

* * *

 _ **Époque des quatre fondateurs...**_

La Dame du Lac, aussi appelée Viviane, sortit de sa transe et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur. Niniane ou plutôt Viviane était la fille du roi Dymas, un petit seigneur de la forêt de Brocéliande. Elle était une fée protectrice, ayant un goût fort prononcé pour la forêt et les eaux. En effet, elle avait même fait édifier son palais en cristal au plus profond du lac de la forêt dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Par ailleurs, son palais était invisible pour le commun des mortels, mais il restait visible pour les créatures magiques, qui étaient jugées assez dignes pour apercevoir ce lieu sacré.

Viviane était très grande pour une dame de son époque. Elle était toujours uniquement vêtue de blanc. Son visage était grave et beau. Sa chevelure longue et brillante était d'un or foncé. Elle n'avait pas d'âge, mais dans la profondeur de ses yeux vifs et insondables on pouvait y trouver la preuve d'une longue existence et d'un grand savoir. ( _Bêta :_ _Imaginez une Galadriel en fée en non pas en elfe!_ ). En effet, elle était la première des fées et elle vivait déjà depuis fort longtemps.

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise, et quitta du regard le miroir d'eau qui lui permettait de voir l'avenir et de faire des prophéties. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Rowena ainsi qu'avec les trois autres fondateurs. Il fallait qu'ils aident l'élu ou sinon ce serait la fin du monde magique. Elle avait des choses à faire. Ainsi, elle quitta le lac pour se rendre à Poudlard...

* * *

Notes:

* source des informations sur le monde d'Harry Potter: Wiki Harry Potter.

* Expression servant à dénoncer des spéculations sans fondement, donc aussi vaines qu'inutiles.

* * *

~ _Qu'est-ce que_ _vous pensez de ce premier chapitre?_

 _Quel rôle ces deux prophéties vont jouer dans la vie de Harry?_

 _Qu'en est-il des fondateurs, de Merlin et_ _de la Dame du Lac?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine_ ~


	2. Chapter 1: 31 Octobre 1981

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is_ _not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Remerciements** : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et particulièrement à ceux qui ont commentés ma toute première fanfiction. Un immense merci à ma bêta Emona2000 pour ses magnifiques corrections. Je tiens également à remercier tsumy-malnewca et Akerthy pour les commentaires.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1: 31 octobre 1981_**

 **Les dieux** en cette nuit froide et sombre donnèrent au ciel un aspect sinistre avec un flot incessant de nuage, cachant ainsi la lune et la voûte céleste comme pour mettre en évidence les événements funestes qui allaient se dérouler en cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, nuit d'Halloween.

Si vous tendiezl'oreille en faisant attention aux murmures des personnes d'Outre-tombe ainsi qu'aux bruissements des arbres et feuilles, vous auriez remarquéque les morts et la nature étaient plus agités que d'habitude en ce jour. En effet ils étaient en train de chuchoter entre eux à propos de la destinée de l'élu. Celle qui se mettait lentement, mais sûrement en marche. Les personnes d'Outre-tombe veillaient et observaient attentivement la résidence dans laquelle vivaient deux parents et leurs deux enfants âgés de seulement un an. Elles savaient ce qui allaient se passer, et elles plaignaient les souffrances à venir, celles nécessaires afin de rendre puissant et fort leur élu.

Le vent du nord, Borée, soufflait et son sifflement était comparable à un hurlement capable de vous déchirer les oreilles tellement ses sentiments étaient forts. Mais ceux qui prêtaient oreille à ces plaintes, les trouvaient tellement tristes et vengeresses que leurs cœurs se glaçait d'effroi même pour les plus valeureux.

Ainsi une brise glaciale parcourait l'Écosse en annonçant un événement funeste. Le froid que ce dieu du vent créait vous gelait le corps de la tête aux pieds. Il vous piquait tellement le nez que ce dernier ne faisait que couler. Il obligeait aux êtres fragiles qu'étaient les humains de s'emmitoufler dans des dizaines de vêtements bien chauds. Des bonnets recouvrant leurs têtes et oreilles, des écharpes pour leurs cous, des gants pour protéger leurs doigts qui commençaient à prendre une couleur bleue, des grosses bottes montantes pour leurs pieds et des manteaux de fourrures allant jusqu'au sol pour le reste du corps.

Le vent du nord était furieux car les destinées lui avait interdit d'intervenir. Selon elles il n'était pas encore temps, ... mais bientôt. Il ne pouvait donc pour l'instant que montrer son mécontentement et proférer des menaces, mais bientôt...oh oui...bientôt...il pourra intervenir et venger son adorable protégé... bientôt...oh oui... Lors de sa naissance, il n'avait pu que lui offrir quelques dons et bénédictions qui le secourra et le soulagera dans ses douleurs et chagrins.

C'est donc en cette nuit fatidique, que le sort allait se lancer et que le destin du monde sorcier serait scellé à jamais.

 **Une haute silhouette encapuchonnée** se tenait fièrement dans une allée pavée couverte de feuilles brunes, orangées et jaunes, signes annonçant l'automne. Un orage éclata. Les arbres se balançaient dangereusement de tous les côtés faisant tomber leurs feuilles. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient très agités et en effet ils sentaient ce qu'il allait se passer...

Des maisonnettes typiquement anglaises, datant au moins du XVIIIème siècle, bordaient chaque côté du chemin étroit et dans lesquelles on pouvait voir quelques décorations d'Halloween qui pendaient aux fenêtres. Des citrouilles ainsi que des toiles d'araignées parsemaient les pelouses bien tondues et partiellement recouvertes de feuilles mortes de toutes les couleurs. Les citrouilles avaient été vidées. Ensuite à l'aide d'un couteau, des yeux, un nez triangulaire ainsi qu'une bouche avaient été sculptés dessus. Puis une bougie avait été déposée dedans afin de créer le soir un effet Halloween et de légèrement éclairer le jardin des maisons. Et on pouvait voir un peu plus loin dans la rue, des réverbères aux lueurs dorées qui indiquaient le centre du village.

L'homme sinistre s'avança et entra dans une ruelle plus sombre et moins éclairée. Il regarda scrupuleusement et attentivement autour de lui. La ruelle était déserte. Aucunes lumières ne provenaient des habitations. _« Parfait »_ se disait t-il _,_ il pouvait y aller...

Il commença donc à se diriger vers le numéro 27 et 29. Il prononça le mot de passe pour passer à travers le Fidelitas, sortilège de magie blanche permettant de protéger un endroit de ceux qui ne connaissent ni l'emplacement ni le mot de passe. L'homme rigola. « _Ce n'était pas un simple sort de fidelitas qui allait les protéger de lui, bon sang, il était un mage noir, pas un débutant... »._ Le mage noir avait obtenu l'adresse grâce au Gardien du secret des Potter, Peter Pettigrow, un pitoyable et très craintif mangemort. Terrible erreur... Quels idiots... Il prononça alors le mot de passe qui fit tomber la protection: « Les Potter sont au 28 Glaomnera ».

Soudainement, les maisons aux numéros 27 et 29 s'écartèrent lentement et laissèrent place à un autre ancien cottage, le numéro 28. On pouvait voir des lumières filtraient à travers les rideaux de la maison familiale. Puis un coup de tonnerre retentit, le Grand Tonnant, assis sur son trône, son éclair en main et son aigle à l'épaule, gardait un œil vigilant sur ce qui allait se passer en ce lieu.

La sombre silhouette s'avança et remonta l'allée pavée qui menait au joli cottage de style moyenâgeux. Elle poussa le portail en bois de hêtre et entra dans la cour de la maison des Potter situait dans le célèbre village de Godric's Hollow au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

Un coup de vent soudain suivit de quelques rafales de vent firent s'envoler un grand nombre de feuilles tombées des arbres, des buissons et des haies. Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel, et l'orage éclata.

Au loin, un hibou hulula d'un cri perçant et lugubre, annonçant ainsi le triste sort qui allait s'abattre sur l'un des habitants de cette demeure ancestrale ainsi que les cris, la peur, la mort et la tristesse qui allaient l'envahir. Dans quelques heures, l'aurore se lèverai et amènerai avec elle la désolation des parents envers l'un de leurs enfants.

 **Ainsi le sorcier, pratiquant la magie noire,** entra discrètement et silencieusement dans la petite maison. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et aperçu par la suite le célèbre auror James ainsi que sa femme Lily dans le salon près d'un feu chaleureux n'attendant aucune visite. Il les assomma rapidement avec l'aide d'un sortilège basique « _stupéfix »_. Ce sortilège de base bien utile lui permit de pétrifier les deux Potter et de les faire entrer dans un état second semblable à un coma. Cela lui donnât le temps d'accomplir ce qu'il était venu faire.

 _« Vraiment déplorable, et on appelle ça un auror... Pas vigilant pour un sou »_ pensa t-il, mais ça l'arrangeait...

Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, il monta directement à l'étage, où se trouvait les jumeaux. Il devait mettre fin aux jours de celui qui devait le tuer dans un avenir proche. Il avait tout fait pour être immortel, et ce n'était pas un bambin qui allait mettre fin à ses jours et à ses plans ! Il avait l'habitude et le principe de ne pas tuer et d'épargner les femmes et les enfants, mais ici, c'était une exception. Il devait le faire! Effectivement, il avait travaillé tellement dur pour réaliser toutes ses choses pour le monde magique et il était loin d'avoir fini. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'échouer aussi près du but.

 **Il entra ensuite dans** **la pouponnière.** Il y aperçu deux berceaux, sur l'un, il était gravé en argenté Hadrian Eridan Potter, et sur l'autre, en doré Stephan James Potter. Le premier berceau possédait des couvertures bleues et noires, tandis que le second en avait des rouges et jaunes. Le premier garçon avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et les yeux verts comme le sortilège de la mort. Il était tout l'opposé de ses parents. Il ressemblait plus aux Black qu'aux Potter, après tout, sa grand mère était une Black. Le bambin aussi prénommé Harry le regardait. Et l'homme sentait un étrange lien le tirer vers ce magnifique enfant. Ce dernier l'observait avec curiosité et lui tendait les bras comme s'il voulait que le mage noir le prenne dans ces bras. Par ailleurs le sorcier pouvait sentir la magie du bambin et elle celle-ci était très puissante. Cette magie faisait frémir la sienne, et elle le tirait vers lui comme s'il y avait un lien invisible qui les reliait et sur lequel le bambin semblait tirer. Pas de doute, celui-ci était destiné à faire de grandes choses et à devenir puissant.

Il se tourna alors vers l'autre fils des Potter, la famille qui lui mettait sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues. L'enfant pleurait tellement fort qu'il ne s'étonnait pas s'il avait une perte auditive par la suite. « Mes p _auvres oreilles... je ne suis pas venu ici pour devenir sourd...un mage noir sourd et puis quoi encore...risible...impensable... »_ pensa second bambin avait les yeux noisettes comme son père et des cheveux roux comme ceux de sa mère. Il était donc le portrait craché de Potter père, à l'exception de ses cheveux, les mêmes que sa mère. Cependant, la magie qui se dégageait de lui était inférieur à la normale. Il n'était donc pas l'enfant concerné par la prophétie. Par conséquent, le mage sut instantanément lequel de ces deux bambins était destiné à le vaincre.

Il leva sa baguette vers le premier enfant, celui avec les yeux du même vert que le sortilège qu'il allait utiliser et il s'excusa auprès de cet être innocent.

 _« Pardon...mais cela est nécessaire...comprend moi j'aurais fait autrement si c'était possible... Tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un de terriblement puissant et un allié formidable, mais tu es l'enfant de mes ennemis, celui qui est destiné à mettre fin à mes projets, à ma vie...Cela peux-tu le comprendre ?... est inacceptable ... pas après tout ce que j'ai réalisé et tout ce que je dois encore faire pour assurer un monde sûr pour les créatures magiques et les sorciers noirs... pardonnes-moi... »._

Il murmura le sortilège de la mort et ce dernier sortit de sa baguette en bois d'if. Le sort toucha l'enfant aux yeux de la couleur du maléfice et la couleur verte si unique éclaira la pièce en aveuglant quelques instants les deux bambins.

 **A sa plus grande et totale surprise,** un bouclier argenté entoura le bébé aux cheveux corbeau et le sort rebondit. Tout se passa très rapidement. Il se souvient juste que le sort se dirigea vers lui et du sentiment extrêmement douloureux qu'il ressentit, celui du déchirement comme si on lui coupait une partie de lui-même. Mais il éprouva également un tout autre sentiment qui fut extrêmement pénible, comme si son cœur était mis en lambeaux après maintes et maintes lacérations cruelles. Il comprit alors qui était exactement cet enfant béni, et donc de l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre, mais un temps viendra où il la rectifiera. Et puis vient l'obscurité totale, le néant.

Le mage noir savait que le bambin venait de le vaincre, _« Incroyable... »_ il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible... Il avait échoué à tuer le bébé, mais il était en quelque sorte encore en vie et heureusement... Et cela n'était pas étonnant vu ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Cependant, il était devenu un spectre sans aucune consistance. Il était totalement transparent et pouvait traverser les murs.

Il devait maintenant mettre à jour ses plans et en formater des nouveaux. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve un corps pour sa propre survie ainsi que pour reprendre des forces...

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?_

 _Que vient de découvrir Lord Voldemort à propos de Hadrian? Une idée... ?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus mes chapitres_

 _ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé de jolis commentaires,_

 _ajouté à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine_ ~


	3. Chapter 2: Une terrible erreur

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Remerciements** : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et particulièrement à ceux qui ont commentés ma toute première fanfiction. Un immense merci à ma bêta Emona2000 pour ses magnifiques corrections. Je tiens également à remercier Akerthy, Clara et Sliver's Antrix pour les commentaires.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Une terrible erreur**_

 **Lorsque la malédiction impardonnable verte,** celle qui mettait immédiatement fin aux jours de celui qui en était victime, rebondit sur le bouclier magique de Hadrian et elle toucha en retour l'homme habillé en noir tel un boomerang qui retourne à son lanceur. Il ne resta de lui que des cendres encore fumantes, une élégante robe noire -signe évident de la lignée du sorcier vaincu- ainsi qu'une baguette de 33, 75 cm en bois d'if contenant une plume de phénix, une baguette qui est donc destinée à faire de très grandes choses. En effet, une baguette en bois d'if est connue pour offrir à son propriétaire un pouvoir de vie et de mort. Ce bois ne choisissait jamais une personne timide ou médiocre, mais une personne charismatique et puissante. Et la plume de phénix, quant à elle, elle offre un large éventail de capacités magiques*.

C'est la baguette qui désigne celui qui devient son propriétaire. Et effectivement, c'était bel et bien le cas pour le destin du possesseur de cette baguette, il avait fait de très grandes choses, terrible certes, mais stupéfiantes.

 **La puissance et le choc de la malédiction mortelle** fit s'effondrer un pan du plafond en plâtre de la pouponnière qui était peinte en jaune pâle avec des tapisseries rouges et or, tradition pour les descendants du célèbre Godric Gryffondor, un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, l'école anglaise de magie.

Cette pièce était, il y a quelque temps, très chaleureuse et accueillante grâce aux tons des couleurs. Il y avait posé sur le sol plusieurs peluches et jouets ainsi que deux balais spécialement créés pour les enfants en bas-âge, qui avaient été offert par les parrains respectifs des deux garnements, Sirius pour le petit Hadrian et Remus pour Stephan.

 **Une autre secousse** parcourra le plafond et des blocs ainsi que des morceaux de celui-ci et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la chambre. Les meubles croulèrent sous le poids de cette charge supplémentaire. Les peluches se déchirèrent à cause des parties pointues des fragments de ciment. Un de ces bouts tomba sur le petit Stephan et lui laissa une cicatrice sinueuse, ressemblant à un serpent. Du sang coula de la plaie et se répartit sur son visage couvert de larmes ainsi que sur son petit pyjama en forme de loup.

Et ce morceau responsable de la blessure tomba à terre et se brisa en d'autres morceaux beaucoup plus petits. De ce bout, il ne restait comme résidu que des miettes... Pendant ce temps, d'autres morceaux tombèrent sur le petit Hadrian qui avait déjà une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front suite à son combat contre l'homme en noir. Hadrian se retrouva ensanglanté. Les morceaux de plafond restant dans son berceau fut l'un des détails de ces événements, mais également un tournant majeur pour le monde magique. Tandis que son jumeau fondait en larmes, le petit Hadrian s'endormit épuisé avec ses petits bras tenant et serrant un chiot noir en peluche afin de se rassurer et de veiller sur son sommeil.

 **Un silence de mort** s'était ensuite installé dans le cottage des Potter à la suite de ces événements terribles et funestes, à l'exception des cris stridents et des pleurs irritants du plus jeune des Potter, celui aux cheveux roux. Soudainement, on entendit le bruit de plusieurs transplanages successifs. Puis un rayon de lune éclaira légèrement la maisonnette, cependant quelques secondes plus tard, la lune futà nouveau cachée par quelques nuages. Encore un autre signe que le malheur s'abattait sur cette maison familiale et plus exactement sur un petit bambin encore innocent.

 **Un homme aux yeux gris insondables** **avec de longs cheveux noirs** fit son apparition en premier. Son visage était très beau en ayant l'apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine des Black. On pouvait remarquer que ses vêtements étaient d'une grande qualité, marque de sa position de Lord dans la société magique anglaise. Cet homme de grande taille se nommait Sirius Black* et il était le parrain de l'aîné Hadrian ainsi que son père par la magie. En effet ne voulant pas avoir d'enfant, Lord Black pratiqua un rituel lors de la naissance du petit Hadrian faisant de lui son héritier alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre que son filleul, tout en sachant que dans le futur il aurait beaucoup de responsabilités en raison de son rang dans la société.

Derrière lui, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux châtains, ayant un visage recouvert de cicatrices laissées par un loup-garou dans son enfance. Sa tenue vestimentaire était tout l'opposé de son ami. Il portait des habits usés, il avait l'air très fatigué et malade et on pouvait voir des cernes sous ces yeux bleus. Cet homme qui était le parrain du cadet des Potter se nommait Remus Lupin*. Cet homme doux avait un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois, le jour de la pleine lune. Il était devenu un loup-garou suite à la morsure de Fenrir Greyback, ce dernier connu pour transformer des sorciers et essentiellement des enfants dont Remus Lupin faisait partie.

La dernière personne qui venait d'apparaître dans la maisonnette était Albus Dumbledore*, célèbre pour avoir vaincu le terrible mage noir Grindelwald. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe très longue de la même couleur tous deux descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune pétillaient à cause d'un sombre plan qui était en train de se réaliser. Son nez cassé par son frère aux funérailles d'Ariana huma l'air et il sentit la trace de magie noire. Il était également vêtu d'une robe ridicule, qui était jaune avec des dessins de canaris et de canards dessus.

 **Les deux plus jeunes visiteurs** poussèrent des cris d'épouvantes et se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient été qu'assommés. Sirius inquiet utilisa sa baguette et murmura le sort " _Enervatum_ " pour les réveiller. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés et sa femme aux cheveux roux se réveillèrent, ils hurlèrent :

 _« Voldemort était là, ils nous a assommés_ _et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous défendre._

Lily pensa et prise de panique, dit en hurlant :

 _« Les enfants, il est venu pour eux. Il faut aller les protéger...»_

Les cinq adultes se précipitèrent vers la pouponnière et virent un triste spectacle. Lily pris Stephan dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci pleurait encore. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer en le berçant dans ses bras.

 _"Calmes-_ _toi mon bébé...ça va aller...maman et papa sont là... aller ne pleures plus et fais-moi un beau sourire..."_

Sirius se précipita vers son filleul. Son chiot était en sang et son liquide vital imprégnait déjà son pyjama autrefois bleu azur qui était devenu rouge sang. Il se tourna alors vers ses amis et le directeur puis de nouveau vers Hadrian. Il prononça et exécuta tous les sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait pour enlever toutes les traces effroyables de ce petit corps charmant qui avait réussi à enrouler sa main autour de son petit doigt. Lui qui avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui hurlait et bavait.

 **Albus** qui examinait la pièce, les berceaux et puis les jumeaux, réfléchit quelques minutes et s'exclama :

 _« Stephan a_ _vaincu Voldemort! Il est l'élu désigné par la prophétie. Mais j'ai bien peur que Voldemort ne soit vaincu que pour un court laps de temps et il faudra que Stephan soit prêt pour l'affronter et le tuer lorsqu'il reviendra. Il faudra par conséquent l'entraîner..."_

Les parents des deux bambins éclatèrent de joie, leurs enfants étaient vivants et Voldemort vaincu temporairement. Ils étaient heureux même s'ils savaient que l'un de leurs tendres enfants allait avoir de grandes responsabilités. Tandis que les parrains respectifs soufflèrent de soulagement, rassurés de la santé de leurs filleuls.

Le directeur de Poudlard rajouta:

 _"Il a une cicatrice fait par Voldemort suite à un sortilège de magie noire. Même si on peut la guérir, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il la garde. Les cicatrices sont toujours utiles. La preuve j'en ai même une sur le genou qui est une représentation du plan du métro londonien, dit-il en rigolant, ses yeux scintillant comme toujours "_

 _"Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est bien Stephan l'élu et non pas Harry?"_ demanda James.

 _"Sa cicatrice est en forme de serpent! Et Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il est fourchelangue et son familier est un serpent. Cela me paraît plutôt logique. Et Stephan est un enfant plutôt puissant. N'était-ce pas lui qui a fait de la magie accidentelle très tôt ? De plus, Harry n'a pas un noyau très puissant à ce que je vois, il est très proche de celui d'un cracmol contrairement à celui de Stephan qui en a un beaucoup plus développé. Pour finir Harry a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair due vraisemblablement à des pans du plafond qui lui sont tombés dessus. Regardez tous les débris dans son berceau et le sang qu'il y a dessus... Je ne penses pas me tromper en disant que Stephan est bien celui qui vient de vaincre Voldemort »_ expliqua Dumbledore.

Les parents du bambin étaient d'accord avec Albus puisque ce dernier était connu pour être le leader de la Lumière et un sorcier puissant. Et puis, les explications du manitou suprême semblaient parfaitement logiques et cohérentes. Il n'y avait donc aucune place à l'hésitation.

Mais ça ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit que ce puissant sorcier puisse se tromper pour une fois. L'erreur n'était-elle pas humaine ? même pour les plus puissants. Voyant l'état du plus âgé, ils firent emmener Harry chez madame Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour le faire guérir.

* * *

Notes:

* source des informations sur le monde d'Harry Potter: Wiki Harry Potter.

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre_

 _Que va-t-il advenir des jumeaux Potter? Une idée... ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine ~_


	4. Chapter 3: Abandon

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

Remerciements : Je remercie du fond de mon cœur ma magnifique bêta qui a réalisé un splendide travail. Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont laissés des commentaires me réchauffant le cœur. Merci à Akerthy, yaoii et stormtrooper2 pour les commentaires.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Abandon**_

 _Alea jacta est (Et les dés sont lancés)_

 **Pendant que** tout le monde fêtait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que les Potter chouchoutaient leur cadet, un petit garçon nommé Hadrian se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la célèbre école de « Poudlard ». La médicomage et infirmière, madame Pomfresh, soignait avec acharnement l'aîné des Potter. Les blessures étaient guéries une à une. Et bientôt, le petit Potter pourra enfin sortir et retourner chez lui, mais au final, le destin continuait de s'acharner sur lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant portant un lourd fardeau et une grande destinée.

Quand le soleil fît son apparition dans le ciel, sur une chaise en bois près du lit de son patient, l'infirmière s'assit épuisé après tous les efforts qu'elle avait réalisé pour guérir son petit patient adorable. Maintenant le petit était à nouveau comme neuf à l'exception de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à soigner.

Une douce lueur provenant d'un rayon de soleil vient éclairer le visage de l'enfant, mais cela ne le réveilla pas. Le petit Hadrian, en proie en un cauchemar terrifiant, agrippa la couverture douce dans ses petites mains et se retourna dans le lit blanc et stérile.

Pendant ce temps, Poppy prit un café noir pour rester réveillée et elle mangea quelques croissants feuilletés avec de la confiture aux cerises, apportés par les elfes de maison pour récupérer des forces. La douce et agréable odeur de ce petit déjeuner réveilla Hadrien.

La sévère mais aimable Pompom lui en proposa un et il accepta en hochant la tête. Elle prit un croissant sucré et le plongea dans un chocolat chaud qu'un elfe de maison vient d'apporter à l'instant afin de le ramollir. Le petit Hadrian timide et légèrement effrayé recula dans le lit après avoir croqué un bout du croissant que Mme Pomfresh lui tendait. Il commença à le manger tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la terrifiante infirmière. La réputation de Mme Pomfresh la suivait et même si Hadrian ne le savait pas elle était nommée par les élèves de Poudlard « le dragon ». En effet, son père et son meilleur ami Sirius racontait leurs blagues et leurs passages à l'infirmerie chez la terrible mais sympathique madame Pomfresh. Ces histoires le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et rêve d'un monde tout rose et sucré.

 **Ce n'est que** quelques heures plus tard, au moment où le soleil quittait son zénith qu'Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition avec James Potter, alors que Lily avait préféré rester à la maison pour veiller sur Stephan.

POV de James

 **Quand je suis rentré** dans l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait mon fils, il était couché dans un lit et s'occupait en jouant avec son chien en peluche. Albus attira mon attention.

\- James… J'ai bien conscience de ce qui vient de frapper ta famille hier, mais ce n'est pas sûr pour Harry de rester ici avec vous.

\- Mais Albus que racontez-vous ! Voldemort est mort pour l'instant. Je ne comprends pas où vous voulezen venir. Dis-je étonné.

\- James, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a encore des mangemorts en liberté et j'ai bien peur qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à votre famille.

\- J'en ai bien conscience Albus, mais je ferai tout pour protéger ma famille et vous le savez bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Albus sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Bien sûr James. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu laisses Harry à la sœur de ta femme. Je sais qu'elle est une moldue, mais je suis certain qu'elle prendra soin de son neveu. Répondit Albus en faisant une mine désolée.

\- Albus, je peux très bien prendre soin de ma famille, vous le savez ! M'exclamais-je en colère.

\- Mon ami, j'en ai bien conscience, mais penses à Harry. D'une part, il risque d'être jaloux de la célébrité de son frère et j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi on devra entraîner son frère et pas lui. D'autre part, il pourrait être jaloux de toutes les attentions portées sur son frère. Et Voldemort risque de l'influencer dans ce cas-là. Il pourrait devenir un autre Tom Riddle et tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque, James...

De plus, il risque d'être une cible facile et privilégiée des mangemorts. Ces derniers risquent de s'en prendre à Hadrian pour obtenir des choses de vous. De surcroît, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger, alors que chez les moldus, il sera en sécurité. Tu sais le monde magique n'est pas très sûr pour l'instant. Il y a encore beaucoup de mangemorts en liberté. Crois-moi James, c'est le mieux à faire. Pour le plus grand bien James, il faut le faire.

\- Je …. D'accord, Albus. Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire… Cependant, à son onzième anniversaire, il rentrera à la maison. C'est mon fils et je le veux près de moi après. Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour le protéger, j'accepte qu'il soit envoyé chez la soeur de Lily. J'ai failli les perdre hier et je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive à nouveau.

\- Je te le promets James. C'est pour le Plus Grand Bien !

\- Promettez-moi qu'il sera bien là-bas, Albus!

\- Bien sûr James. Après tout, Pétunia est la soeur de ta femme. Elle prendra très grand soin de son neveu, ne te fais pas de soucis. Il sera bien là-bas.

POV Vernon Dursley

 **Lorsque le soleil se coucha** , les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant les événements dans sa tête. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences.

Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que Pétunia et lui pensaient de leur espèce… Et il ne voyait pas comment tous les deux pouvaient être mêlés à ces histoires.

Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter. Et il avait grand tord de penser ainsi parce que dans quelques instants toute leur vie allait être chamboulé et pas pour le meilleur. En effet, leur sort serait scellé dès que le petit Harry rentrera dans leur maison.

POV Albus Dumbledore

 **Albus,** tenant Harry dans ses bras, apparut à l'angle de la rue Privet Drive. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. Il marcha jusqu'au numéro quatre qui était la maison des Dursley. Il pouvait enfin continuer à mettre son plan en marche. Il déposa son léger fardeau emmitouflé dans une couverture bleu de qualité. Sur cette splendide couverture était brodé Eridan, le second prénom de Hadrian, prénom trouvé par le parrain du bébé. Sirius Black avait choisi ce prénom d'étoile pour son filleul et héritier afin de respecter la tradition familiale.

Albus déposa une lettre à côté du bébé pour tout expliquer et donner quelques consignes aux Dursley. Il ajouta quelques sorts sur la lettre, mais il en lança également sur la maison. Il n'en jeta pas sur le petit Harry puisqu'il les avait déjà lancés sur lui afin que tout se passe correctement en suivant le plan. Ses derniers mots furent…

« _Adieu Hadrian. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu subiras, mais c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ! Comprends-moi, il faut parfois des sacrifices. J'ai besoin de toi faible et obéissant pour que tout se passe pour le mieux_. »

Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Hadrian, ce dernier possédait une mémoire eidétique. Il se rappelait donc de tout et grandirait en ayant toutes les informations en main. Il se vengera de ceux qui lui ont causé du tord dans le passé et dans le futur.

* * *

~ _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?_

 _Que va-il arrivé à Hadrian?_

 _Que feront les Dursley en le voyant sur le seuil de leur porte?_

 _Quelle sera la vie d'Hadrian?_

 _Pourquoi Dumbledore abandonne Hadrian chez les Dursley, qu'a-il derrière la tête?_

 _Des idées... ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine_ ~


	5. Chapter 4: Les Dursley

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

Bêta : Emona200

Remerciements : Je remercie du fond de mon cœur ma magnifique bêta qui a réalisé un splendide travail. Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont laissés des commentaires me réchauffant le cœur.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Les Dursley_

 **Dumbledore** se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Une brise froide agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais nous n'aurions imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit.

Hadrian Potter, enfant âgé d'à peine un an, se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir que sa vie serait changée à jamais, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait et que le lendemain matin, il serait encore abandonné… Il ne savait pas non plus que le peuple magique anglais se réunissait pour fêter la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour boire un verre en l'honneur du « Survivant », Stephan Potter, celui qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

 **Le lendemain matin au lever du jour** , quand le soleil se leva et éclaira le ciel, quand la lune s'en retira et que les coqs chantaient le nouveau jour, les Dursley se réveillèrent pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Il faisait beau et dans le ciel le soleil brillait, cela ne laissait en aucun cas prévoir que cette journée pourtant bien commencée allait tourner au cauchemar selon le point de vue de la famille Dursley.

Madame Dursley, mère au foyer, sortit de son lit, mit ses pantoufles violettes et puis elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle alla ensuite prendre une bonne douche chaude comme chaque matin afin de soulager ses muscles endoloris et de se réveiller totalement. Une fois séchée et habillée, elle partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner anglais. Au menu, il y avait du bacon, des omelettes aux herbes de Provence, des charcuteries, du fromage et du pain.

Elle fit cuire pour un régiment les deux premiers, mit sur une planche les différents fromages du réfrigérateur, le gouda, les fromages de chèvre, de Herve et de Corse , le reblochon, le maredsous, les fromages trappiste de Chimay et de l'Abbaye d'Orval, le roquefort, le comté, le pendragon, le berkswell et le dorset Bue.

Elle mit les différentes charcuteries sur une assiette en verre et les tranches de pain dans une corbeille.

 **Son mari Vernon, un homme qui possédait sa propre entreprise de perceuses,** se leva quelques instants plus tard. Il passa dans la chambre de son fils Dudley, âgé d'un an, pour l'emmener manger. Il le leva et descendit immédiatement après l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Mr Dursley le déposa dans la chaise haute et lui mit un bavoir jaune avec des ours en peluche dessinés dessus. Il fit ensuite la bise à sa femme qui déposait la panade dans une assiette en plastique pour leur fils. Vernon s'installa à table. Sa femme Pétunia née Evans déposa du bacon et deux omelettes aux herbes de Provence dans son assiette. Il y rajouta divers fromages et charcuteries. Il prit également plusieurs tranches de pains pour les accompagner dans son assiette très remplie. Il se servit après un bon grand verre de lait et une tasse de café bien noir pour bien commencer la journée en forme.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, sa femme nourrissait son fils tandis que celui-ci balançait toute sa nourriture partout et piquait une sérieuse crise en braillant de toute la force de ses poumons car il ne voulait pas manger et surtout pas de la panade à base de légumes. Déjà bébé, il savait ce qu'il voulait. N'était-il pas mignon?

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Vernon fredonna faussement un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler dans son entreprise de perceuses « Grunnings » et Mrs Dursley raconta d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier. Mr Dursley était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais il possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Sa femme était tout son contraire. Elle était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins. Cela lui permettait d'être au courant de tous les potins et de colporter ce qu'elle observait chez ses voisins afin de les ridiculiser.

Dès huit heures, Mme Dursley sortit les bouteilles de lait pour les déposer devant la porte d'entrée. Et c'est là qu'elle le découvrit. Elle vit sur son perron un enfant emmitouflé dans des couvertures bordeaux. Cet enfant avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de son petit Dudley. Ce bambin avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et elle pouvait voir également une cicatrice ressemblant à un éclair sur son front, mais ce n'était pas une cicatrice normal car en la voyant Pétunia sentit en elle un malaise.

L'observant plus en détail, elle remarqua une lettre que l'enfant d'un an tenait dans une de ses petites mains. Elle prit celle-ci et la lu. Des frissons de peur, de terreur et de dégoût la parcoururent . Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Tous ces hiboux qui parcouraient le ciel la veille.

Elle rentra directement dans la maison et parla avec son mari. Il était hors de question qu'elle élève un monstre pareil, une abomination, un démon ou encore une de ces erreurs de la nature. Sa sœur avait deux enfants et elle s'en débarrassait d'un qu'elle voulait lui refiler. Hors de question ! Ce monstre ne posera pas ses mains dégoûtantes dans sa maison et n'utilisera ses pouvoirs démoniaques ni dans celle-ci ni sur eux. Hors de question, il risquerait d'infecter son précieux Dudley.

\- Est-il anormal comme ses parents? demanda son mari.

\- Probablement des chiens ne font pas des chats... il en est assurément un de leur genre.

\- Ça peut se soigner?

\- Que viens-tu de dire? Un démon comme lui. Ah non... Tu veux rire. Tu penses pouvoir changer un monstre en une personne comme nous? L'horreur! C'est totalement impossible. Tu ne veux quand même pas faire entrer un loup dans la bergerie.

\- Alors, il est vraiment comme eux?

\- Un monstre, comme ma monstrueuse soeur!

\- Mais si on fait sortit le monstre en lui grâce à des rites, en l'affamant, en l'exorcisant ou par d'autres moyens... Je ne sais pas? Cela peut se ... soigner, non?

\- Non. Cela ne changera pas ! On a essayé cela pendant des siècles même en les brûlant et en les noyant mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné.

Elle nia, convaincue des propos qu'elle tenait depuis des années.

\- Alors on devra le garder comme cela ? Ce monstre auprès de nous et de Dudley?

\- Selon la lettre, oui.

\- HORS DE QUESTION, TU M'ENTENDS!

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Vernon. Je pensais en avoir fini avec toutes ces sornettes, mais visiblement...

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

Et ils en discutèrent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure et leur décision pencha pour l'orphelinat. Et après, ils pourraient reprendre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle le mit en attendant dans le placard sous les escaliers sans prendre la peine de le changer que se soit ses vêtements ou sa couche et sans le nourrir. Après tout, ils lui donnaient déjà pour un court laps de temps un lieu pour dormir au chaud. D'ailleurs il ne faudra pas oublier de condamner le placard par la suite pour éviter que sa maladie n'infecte son Dudlinouchet.

 **Une fois le soir tombé,** bien couverte lors de cette nuit très froide, Pétunia Dursley allait commettre une chose horrible. Elle allait abandonner son neveu après que celui-ci le fût par ses parents. Elle allait sceller une fois de plus le sort du monde magique et moldu.

Cet orphelinat s'appelait St Vincent. De l'extérieur, il semblait lugubre, mais Mrs Dursley n'y fit pas attention. Elle déposa le chérubin devant la porte d'entrée et partit aussitôt sans se retourner, sans verser une petite larme, juste avec une mauvaise satisfaction.

Le vent froid la fit grelotter et serrer fort son manteau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle disparût complètement de l'endroit inhospitalier. Tandis que le vent soufflait les feuilles mortes sur le sol et berçait dans ses bras froids l'enfant endormi.

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre?_

 _Comment l'orphelinat va réagir face à un nouvel arrivant?_

 _Et Hadrian face à un nouvel abandon?_

 _Quelle sera sa vie à l'orphelinat?_

 _Des idées..._

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine ~_


	6. Chapter 5: L'orphelinat St Vincent

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

Bêta : Emona200

Remerciements : Je remercie du fond de mon cœur ma magnifique bêta qui a encore réalisé un splendide travail. Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont laissés des commentaires me réchauffant le cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'Orphelinat Saint Vincent

 _POV Mme Matter_

Le lendemain matin, Mme Matter, une des employés de l'Orphelinat St Vincent, sortit car elle avait entendu des pleurs provenant du perron. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle eue une immense surprise. Elle ne savait pas dire si elle était plutôt positive ou non. Un bébé était emmitouflé dans des couvertures bordeaux sur le palier de l'orphelinat. Quelqu'un venait d'abandonner son enfant. Cela était plutôt courant, mais jamais un enfant aussi jeune. Il devait avoir dans les environs d'un an. Trop jeune…Pauvre enfant. Les enfants orphelins ici n'avaient pas été abandonné aussi jeune. C'était vers leurs 5-6 ans qu'ils commençaient à arriver ici. Quand ils étaient petits, ils étaient adorables, mais après un certain temps ils ne l'étaient plus. Parfois, elle se demandait comment des parents pouvaient avoir des enfants et puis les abandonner et en avoir de nouveau et reproduire le même schéma. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas la raison d'abandonner un enfant quelque soit son âge. Elle soupira.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et rentra dans le bâtiment pour après le conduire dans la nurserie. Il était glacial. Il a dû passer la nuit dehors. Quelle idée ? Quels parents irresponsables ? Elle en avait déjà une horrible opinion, mais là ça dépassait son imagination. Qui ferait ça à un bébé aussi mignon ? On était le 3 Novembre. C'était une période des plus froide de l'année, surtout cette année pour une raison inexplicable où les degrés avaient terriblement chuté comme si le monde était en deuil. Elle devait aller demander à Elisabeth, l'infirmière, d'aller le vérifier.

Ce fût le directeur de l'orphelinat Mr Hermans qui a remarqué avec Elizabeth le nom sur la couverture « Eridan », quel drôle de nom ! On lui laissa choisir le second prénom et le nom de famille du bébé puisque c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé.

Allons voir…. L'enfant avait des cheveux corbeaux soyeux, la peau blanche comme neige et les lèvres rouges comme la rose ou le sang. Telle Blanche-neige dans les contes qu'elle lisait aux enfants. Citharède serait un beau second prénom car les cheveux de l'enfant lui faisaient penser à un oiseau noir comme le corbeau. Ce nom lui rappelait une histoire en elle entre Apollon, Citharède, une princesse et un corbeau. Dans la mythologie grecque, Apollon fut un jour si amoureux de la princesse Coronis, fille du roi Phlégias, qu'il confia à un corbeau blanc le soin de veiller sur elle. Un jour où le corbeau relâcha son attention, Coronis se laissa séduire par un mortel nommé Ischys. Lorsque Apollon apprit cela, il devint si jaloux qu'il tua la jeune fille d'une flèche en pleine poitrine. Mais, bien qu'elle fût sur le point de mourir, Coronis lui avoua attendre un enfant de lui. Sauvé de justesse par Apollon cet enfant, Asclépios, fut confié au centaure Chiron, chargé de l'éduquer. Comme punition pour sa négligence, Apollon vêtit le corbeau d'un sombre plumage noir.

Mais l'enfant avait aussi les yeux verts d'une nuance unique. Plus vert que l'émeraude. Plus clair que le vert des forêts. Plus sombre que la jade. Pour son nom « Green » était un beau basique, mais pas la signification derrière ce mot. Ce nom lui rappelait la légende de l'homme vert ou the Green Man. Le Green Man garantit le cycle de la renaissance. C'est un symbole de régénération, il est associé à la fertilité et au début du printemps. L'homme vert est décrit comme le maître des oiseaux et de toutes les bêtes volantes, il apparaît rarement aux humains et se comporte avec eux comme les divinités de type sylvain, neutre tant qu'on lui montre des marques respect. Il est le plus puissant esprit de la nature, il représente la force vitale de celle-ci, pouvant la façonner selon sa volonté. En plus d'en être le jardinier il en est aussi le protecteur, pouvant chasser les menaces trop importantes envers elle.

C'était décidé. L'enfant allait s'appeler Eridan Citharède Green. Un nom merveilleux pour un enfant qui sera exceptionnel.

 _POV externe_

Ainsi la destiné d'Eridan, anciennement Hadrian, se mit lentement en place. Le bébé était profondément endormi dans la nurserie de l'orphelinat, endroit qui allait le regarder grandir pendant les années à venir.

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce_ _que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?_

 _Quelle sera sa vie à l'orphelinat ?_

 _Aimez-vous sa nouvelle identité ?_

 _Des idées... ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine ~_


	7. Chapter 6: Les années passèrent

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you_ _hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time_ _is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

Bêta : Emona200

Remerciements : Merci infiniment à ceux qui m'ont laissé de jolies reviews. Cette partie est un chapitre de transition entre l'arrivée d'Eridan à l'orphelinat et la journée précédent le voyage fatidique. Bonne lecture.

Communication : Désolé pour le retard, mais je viens de finir mes examens et je me suis directement plongée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre pour que vous l'ayez rapidement. Voilà enfin la suite… et j'espère que vous l'apprécieriez.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les années passèrent…

 _Quelques années plus tard à l'Orphelinat Saint Vince_ _nt :_

Les années passèrent et le jeune Eridan Citharède Green grandit dans un endroit dans lequel il n'était pas destiné à être élevé. Au tout début, il n'était qu'un bébé et le personnel était toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Par la suite, il rejoignit le dortoir commun car il avait grandi et qu'il devait rejoindre les enfants de son âge, et la matrone ainsi que les femmes qui travaillaient avec elle continuèrent à prendre soin de cet enfant extrêmement intelligent malgré son très jeune âge. Elles avaient placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Elles savaient que les orphelins trouvaient très difficilement un travail et que les cours n'étaient pas aisés pour eux, certainement à cause du manque de revenus et de dons que l'orphelinat recevait. L'intelligence et la débrouillardise que montrait Eridan étaient impressionnantes et elles se doutaient que son avenir serait exceptionnel. Elles espéraient que grâce à lui, leur lieu de travail puisse percevoir plus de dons pour assurer un meilleur avenir à leurs orphelins.

Dès qu'il a commencé l'école primaire à l'âge précoce de quatre ans, c'est-à-dire deux ans plus tôt que la normale, les instituteurs ont vite remarqué son intelligence et lui ont fait passé une quantité folle de tests, desquels il était ressorti qu'il était surdoué et avantagé par rapport à la majorité des personnes - _habitant cette belle planète bleue et verte nommée la Terre_ \- en possédant un sens phénoménal qui lui permet de comprendre les choses quelles qu'elles soient. Cela a eu comme conséquence de le faire sauter de classe plusieurs fois et cela dès l'âge de six ans. Il a alors commencé à aborder le programme de l'école secondaire pour le finir trois ans plus tard à l'âge tendre de neuf ans, avec comme spécialisation la politique, la littérature et la médecine. De plus, déjà passionné depuis son plus jeune âge par la cuisine, il aidait la cuisinière de l'orphelinat surchargée de travail par tous ces enfants infernaux à qui il fallait préparer les plats. Très vite remarqué par un chef étoilé venant visiter l'école et donner quelques cours de base, il le pris sous son aile et à l'âge de huit ans et demi, il préparait les repas et desserts avec l'aide de la cuisinière et inventait de nouveaux plats délicieux, dont tout le monde se régalait à chaque fois.

Le jeune Eridan était devenu un enfant adorable et très attachant bien que certaines choses étranges se déroulaient autour de lui, les personnes en faisaient abstraction et heureusement pour lui. En effet le jeune Eridan était un sorcier et cela, il en avait conscience grâce à sa mémoire eidétique qui lui permettait de se souvenir d'absolument tout. Il s'était alors entrainé à maitriser sa magie et en tester ses limites.

Fort charismatique pour un enfant de neuf ans, il arrivait toujours à convaincre tout le monde du bien fondé de ses opinons ou à leurs faire croire que telle chose était juste, fausse ou bien que telle chose existait ou qu'elle s'était réellement passée, etc. Il pouvait même les convaincre que Gengis Khan avait colonisé l'Indonésie ou d'autres choses absolument abracadabranlesques.

Mais malgré tous ses exploits, Eridan se recherchait et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il savait qu'il allait faire de grandes choses et il en faisait déjà. Il était un sorcier après tout, cependant jusque-là, il n'avait jamais pu parler avec une personne de son peuple. Oh il en avait rencontré, mais ça ne les intéressait pas de discuter avec un enfant orphelin et habillé avec des vêtements usés. Il désirait du plus profond de son cœur de retourner vers le peuple magique et dans leur monde pour en apprendre le plus possible. Il y avait surement tellement de choses à découvrir.

L'autre problème était qu'il n'avait pas de famille. On aurait pu penser que des personnes l'adopteraient, mais tout ce qui les intéressait était le prestige et la fortune qu'il pouvait leurs rapporter et ça c'était hors de question. Il voulait une famille qui prenait soin de lui uniquement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'elle l'aimait. Il pouvait s'en rappeler clairement de toutes les fois où des personnes avaient essayé de l'adopter, mais elles le trouvaient trop étrange, charmant et intelligent certes, mais effrayant par ce qui se passait autour de lui. La magie les terrorisait alors ils faisaient machine arrière et le redéposait à l'orphelinat.

Des amis… il n'en avait aucun. C'était la même chose. Vantardise. Prestige. Fortune. Gloire. Tout pour attirer l'attention sur eux et se mettre en avant en disant qu'ils le connaissaient et n'hésitant pas à le poignarder dans le dos si cela était nécessaire. Une famille et des amis rien qu'à lui, voilà ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de son coeur. Chaque soir et chaque matin, à chaque coucher et lever de soleil, il priait silencieusement pour qu'un jour il obtienne ce que son cœur désirait ardemment.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

\- « Les enfants, on se calme ! Je sais que vous êtes terriblement excité pour ce voyage que l'on va faire, mais arrêtez de faire tout ce bruit et asseyez-vous en silence ! »

\- « Madame, on va aller où ? », demanda l'un.

\- « Madame, on va dans un autre pays ? », questionna un autre.

\- « M'dame, on va en Amérique ? », demanda un troisième.

\- « Silence j'ai dit. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire une minute. Si vous m'interrompez encore une fois, celui qui le fera ne viendra pas avec nous, suis-je assez clair ! »

\- « Oui, madame. » Dire en cœur tous les enfants.

\- « Bien. Nous irons sur le continent européen. Après maint et maint débat, on a pu se mettre d'accord pour le choix du pays. Nous avions pensé au Danemark. Nous prendrons le bateau depuis Brighton jusqu'à Hanstholm. Nous serons sur place pendant trois jours et vous nous obéirez à la lettre, me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

\- « Ouiiii... »

\- « Bien. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Alors vous avez la journée de libre pour préparer toutes vos affaires. Allez allez, du nerf. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Les enfants partirent en courant tout excités de ce voyage tant attendu depuis des années.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?_

 _Comment va se passer ce voyage?_

 _Eridan trouvera-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse combler le vide qu'il ressent en lui?_

 _Si oui, qui sera cette personne?_

 _Que pensez-vous de sa vie à l'orphelinat?_

 _Aimez-vous cet adorable Harry très intelligent?_

 _Pourquoi a-t-il choisi comme sujet d'étude la politique, la médecine et la littérature?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus mes chapitres_ _ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires,_ _ajoutés à leurs favoris ou qui ont commencé à me suivre.~_


	8. Chapter 7: Voyage voyage

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

Bêta : Emona200

Remerciements : Je remercie du fond de mon cœur ma magnifique bêta qui a encore réalisé un splendide travail. Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont laissés des commentaires me réchauffant le cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Voyage voyage…

 _Orphelinat Saint Vincent…_

Le matin, après la prière et avant le déjeuner, tous réunis dans le patio à côté de la petite chapelle, la matrone annonça aux résidents qu'ils allaient partir en voyage. Effectivement, avec les fonds reçus et l'accord de l'infirmière, des nourrices, de la cuisinière, des femmes de ménages, des veilleurs de nuit et du personnel de sécurité.

\- « Les enfants, on se calme ! Je sais que vous êtes terriblement excité pour ce voyage que l'on va faire, mais arrêtez de faire tout ce bruit et asseyez-vous en silence ! »

\- « Madame, on va aller où ? », demanda l'un.

\- « Madame, on va dans un autre pays ? », questionna un autre.

\- « M'dame, on va en Amérique ? », demanda un troisième.

\- « Silence j'ai dit. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous taire une minute. Si vous m'interrompez encore une fois, celui qui le fera ne viendra pas avec nous, suis-je assez clair ! »

\- « Oui, madame. » Dire en cœur tous les enfants.

\- « Bien. Nous irons sur le continent européen. Après maint et maint débat, on a pu se mettre d'accord pour le choix du pays. Nous avions pensé au Danemark. Nous prendrons le bateau depuis Brighton jusqu'à Hanstholm. Nous serons sur place pendant trois jours et vous nous obéirez à la lettre, me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

\- «Ouiiii... »

\- « Bien. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Alors vous avez la journée de libre pour préparer toutes vos affaires. Allez allez, du nerf. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Les enfants partirent en courant tout excités de ce voyage tant attendu depuis des années.

* * *

 _Voyager est un triple plaisir:_

 _l'attente, l'éblouissement et le souvenir._

Ilka Chase

* * *

 _POV ERIDAN_

Quand la matrone annonça qu'on allait partir en voyage, j'étais fou de joie. J'allais enfin découvrir un autre endroit. Je n'avais jamais quitté le territoire anglais. Les seuls voyages qu'ils avaient fait n'étaient guère passionnants. On allait à la mer. C'était décevant car je n'avais jamais vu la mer auparavant et il n'y avait pas de sable, uniquement des galets noirs ou gris. Le ciel avait été nuageux et il était plein de nuages gris menaçants. Les cris stridents venant des mouettes. Les flots de la mer se fracassant contre les rochers. Un lieu ne respirant pas trop de joie. Alors heureusement qu'on allait pour une fois dans un autre lieu. Un pays qui m'est encore inconnu, mais dont je connais quelques notions de Danois, la langue nationale. En effet, je m'intéressais aux langues étrangères et particulièrement aux langues germaniques, celtiques, romanes et slaves en plus du grec, du latin et de l'arménien.

Je me dépêchai de préparer le déjeuner typique anglais que j'avais préparé avec l'aide de la cuisinière car ça en demandait de la préparation et du temps pour nourrir toutes les bouches affamées de l'orphelinat. Des saucisses, du bacon, des tomates, des champignons cuits dans de l'huile d'olive sur lesquels je rajoute du persil, des œufs sur le plat, des « baked beans », des « hash browns » et des toasts. Ce plat consistant nous permettait de commencer la journée, plein d'énergie.

Avec l'aide de Talia la cuisinière -une jeune et petite femme rondelette d'une trentaine d'années, rousse avec les yeux bruns et des cheveux courts allant jusqu'aux dessus de ses épaules- et de Jacqueline -mariée à Jack, un des trois gardiens de l'orphelinat, plutôt grande, blonde, yeux marrons-, une des femmes de ménages qui était la lingère et qui était celle qui secondait Talia dans la cuisine. Ce sont elles qui m'ont donné la passion pour la cuisine et la pâtisserie. Elles étaient tellement fières quand un chef m'a pris sous son aile et m'a tout appris. Depuis que ma formation est finie, je mets tout le temps la main à la pâte et je les aide pour la préparation des repas. Je viens toujours avec des nouvelles idées comme ça on ne mange pas toujours la même chose sauf pour le déjeuner où la tradition reste la tradition, elle est immuable et le restera ainsi.

À nous trois, la préparation ne prenait qu'une quinzaine de minutes et la cuisson qu'une trentaine. Tous nos mouvements étaient automatiques et cela grâce à la répétition de la préparation de ce plat. Jacqueline préchauffa le four à 220°celsius. Dans une poêle sur feu moyen, je fis dorer les saucisses de tous les côtés pendant 5 minutes puis les mis dans un plat pouvant aller au four et les enfourna pendant 10 minutes. De la pointe d'un couteau, Talia marqua le dessus des tomates d'une croix et les déposa dans le plat avec les saucisses. On fit cuire les saucisses et les tomates au four pendant 10 minutes supplémentaires. Talia éteignit le four mais y laissa le plat. Pendant ce temps, je fis fondre du beurre dans la poêle utilisée pour cuire les saucisses et y faire revenir à feu vif le bacon et les paillassons de pommes de terre et dans une autre les champignons mais avec de l'huile d'olive pendant 7 minutes, jusqu'à ce que les champignons aient ramolli, que le bacon soit croustillant et que les paillassons de pommes de terre soient bien dorés. Talia mit le tout dans le four éteint pour garder au chaud. Jacqueline, elle, versa les haricots et la sauce tomate dans une petite casserole et les réchauffa sur feu moyen en remuant souvent. Enfin, la blonde fit cuire les œufs sur le plat, toujours en utilisant la même poêle que celle utilisée pour le bacon et les saucisses, jusqu'à atteindre la consistance désirée. Je mis du persil sur les champignons et les parsema d'ail en poudre. Je mélangeai le tout. La rousse fit griller le pain et le tartiner avec le reste du beurre. Sur une assiette chaude, on déposa les saucisses, les paillassons de pommes de terre, le bacon, les haricots, la tomate, les champignons, les œufs sur le plat et le pain grillé. On assaisonna le tout et puis Magellan et Amanda, les deux autres femmes de ménage avec l'aide d'Agatha, la seule gardienne féminine apportèrent le tout dans le réfectoire.

Tout le monde se régala et puis nous sommes tous partis dans notre dortoir pour préparer notre sac de voyage. J'y mis tout l'essentiel. Une brosse à dent, le dentifrice, ma brosse à cheveux pour mes cheveux allant jusqu'au dessus de mes fesses -eh oui, j'ai de longs cheveux pour un garçon, mais je les aime comme ça-, mon pyjama, quelques t-shirts, shorts, caleçons et chaussettes. Je pris deux pulls et pantalons par mesure de sécurité, on ne sait jamais même pour un début de juillet, il peut faire frisquet et puis je sais pas s'il va faire chaud ou pas au Danemark, alors je les prends quand même. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! J'y ajouta quelques livres sur la politique et la guérison pour passer le temps. Je pris mon carnet à dessin et plusieurs crayons. J'emballa le tout puis sortis du dortoir. Je déposai ensuite mon sac à l'endroit où la matrone avait dit de les mettre et puis me dirigea vers le patio. Je m'asseyais sur un banc et ouvrit mon livre sur hydrolathérapie -qui est une méthode de guérison grâce aux eaux subtiles des plantes- au dernier chapitre. J'étais impatient d'être demain, mais je préférais occuper mon temps libre à me cultiver et d'en apprendre plus sur le monde. Mais un drôle de sentiment me retournait le ventre. J'avais le pressentiment que ma vie allait changer pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Advienne qui pourra !

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?_

 _Que va-t-il se passer durant ce voyage?_

 _En quoi, changera-t-il radicalement la vie d'Eridan?_

 _Des idées..._

 _D'autres avis?_

 _Que pensez-vous de cette histoire?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon coeur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_ _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou qui ont commencé à me suivre._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur_ _le couple Tom et Harry_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine~_


	9. Chapter 8: Tous en car

_**Timeless**_

 _Silent cries from your heart._

 _Can you hear mine calling too?_

 _Twenty-four (hours) is not enough,_

 _let's escape out of this loop._

 _Tonight, this time is ours,_

 _and though envied by the clocks,_

 _we'll continue making moments_

 _where they stopped._

 _ **Traduction : « Intemporel »**_

 _Les cris silencieux qui viennent de ton cœur._

 _Peux-tu aussi entendre mon appel ?_

 _Vingt-quatre (heures) ne sont pas suffisantes,_

 _pour s'échapper de cette boucle._

 _Ce soir, cette fois est à nous,_

 _et bien qu'envier par les horloges,_

 _nous_ _continuerons à faire des moments_

 _où elles sont stoppées._

* * *

Bêta : Emona2000

Remerciements : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et particulièrement à ceux qui ont commentés cette fanfiction. Je tiens particulièrement à remercier ma superbe bêta Emona2000 pour ses magnifiques corrections.

 _Je dédie ce chapitre à ma magnifique bêta Emona2000_

 _qui réalise un travail splendide._

 _~Roselysa~_

 _Merci beaucoup, et aussi bravo à toi pour la réalisation de cette histoire._

 _~Emona2000~_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tous en car…

 _Orphelinat Saint Vincent…_

 _Le lendemain matin à l'aube_

L'orphelinat était en effervescence. C'était enfin le jour J. Les enfants tout joyeux couraient dans tous les sens pour être sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié et blablataient avec leurs camarades sous l'excitation de savoir ce qui allait se passer et de ce nouveau voyage. Un autre pays, c'était tout nouveau. Jusqu'à présent aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu l'occasion de quitter l'Angleterre. Et maintenant, qu'ils en avaient la chance, ils ne pouvaient pas contenir leur joie. Pendant que les orphelins trépignaient d'impatience le personnel s'occupait de remplir le car des maigres bagages qu'ils avaient ainsi que des trousses de secours et quelques matériaux de premières nécessité sans oublier de quoi manger. Seuls les surveillants restaient pour garder un œil sur les jeunes tout en discutant entre eux car certains restaient à l'orphelinat pour s'occuper des plus jeunes qui ne sont pas en âge de partir aussi loin tandis que les autres partaient avec les plus âgés afin de s'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu et de veiller sur eux pour être sûr que rien ne leur arrive.

Eridan quant à lui se tenait à l'écart de ses camarades afin d'éviter leurs moqueries jalouses envers lui. Ils ne supportaient pas que lui soit complimenté par les adultes et que ces derniers vantent ses talents et son intelligence. Ces camarades ne cessaient d'être horrible et cruel avec lui. Ils tenaient des propos blessants. Ils arrivaient même à le blesser physiquement, à lui piquer ses maigres possessions, à brûler ses livres et à l'enfermer dans le noir. Depuis il avait l'horrible peur de se retrouver dans le noir, enfermé et seul sans personne pour le protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait avoir enfin une personne qui soit là, au moins pour le réconforter, s'occuper de lui et l'aimer entre autre. Il désirait tant un père, une mère, une famille que ça lui déchirait le cœur de ne pas en avoir et surtout de savoir que ses propres parents l'avait abandonné à sa tante qui elle même l'avait laissé dans le froid devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Mais bon, voilà la terrible et dure vérité qu'est la vie.

En ce moment, pour passer le temps et parfaire sa culture, il lisait un livre passionnant « La langue de Baudelaire ».Il trouvait son livre passionnant et étant avide de savoirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'engloutir d'une traitre afin de pouvoir en lire un autre et puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Il tournait délicatement et avec soin la page précieuse remplie d'immenses savoirs afin de passer à la prochaine. Bien sûr comme ses camarades il était content de partir à l'étranger, mais pour une raison inconnue, il sentait une boule d'angoisse comprimer sa poitrine. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver or il n'en connaissait pas la cause ni la conséquence. Il préférait attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer.

La matrone, Mme Matter, qui était la secrétaire et qui occupait souvent le poste de directrice adjointe, partait avec eux. Il en allait de même avec l'infirmière Elizabeth, la cuisinière Talia, les femmes de ménages Magellan et Amanda ainsi que les gardiens Agatha et Simon. Il y avait donc sept adultes pour les vingt-et-un enfants qui partaient. Les nourrices Françoise et Rachel, la troisième femme de ménage Jacqueline et le gardien Jarvis restaient à l'orphelinat afin de s'occuper des plus jeunes de moins de cinq ans. Et bien évidemment il y avait aussi le directeur, ce dernier restait à l'orphelinat car quelqu'un devait y rester et il devait encore s'occuper de quelques papiers et d'une tonne de dossiers.

Il était enfin l'heure… les enfants se précipitèrent vers le bus en se bousculant afin d'avoir les meilleures places dans celui-ci. La gardienne Agatha, quant à elle, les stoppa d'une traite et leur demanda de se mettre en file indienne. Ils râlèrent, mais obéirent directement à l'ordre. Agatha commença à les faire monter un à un en vérifiant et en cochant le prénom et nom de l'orphelin qui se préparait à grimper dans le car. Eridan fût le dernier à rentrer et il s'assit tout devant dans l'un des premiers sièges près de ceux des adultes qui les accompagnaient.

* * *

 _Le monde est un livre et ceux_

 _Qui ne voyagent pas n'en lisent_

 _Qu'une page._

Saint Augustin

* * *

 _Voyage en car…_

 _Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque tout est réglé pour le départ_

Eridan s'assit sur son siège impatient. Il s'attacha rapidement puis il prit son bloc de dessin et ses crayons qu'il déposa sur ses genoux attendant que le bus démarre pour pouvoir dessiner les paysages qui défileront à travers la fenêtre à sa droite. Il fit abstraction de ses camarades qui ne cessaient de l'embêter et de lui dire des mots méchants et parfois très violents causés par leur jalousie maladive envers lui. Il ne se leurrait pas lorsque quelques uns venaient vers lui pour lui parler. Ils ne venaient pas pour lui, ils ne s'intéressaient guère à sa personne mais plutôt à ce qu'il réalisait. Tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de crier et rire d'excitation ce qui ne pouvait que causer des maux de tête, il balançait ses jambes et regardait tout autour de lui sous l'immense excitation que ce voyage lui donnait.

Quand Mme Matter fût la dernière à rentrer dans le bus, le chauffeur ferma les portes et mit le contact. Le moteur commença à ronronner et les paysages défilèrent d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement sous les yeux ébahis d'Eridan. Ses crayons commencèrent à frotter délicatement ses feuilles. Des paysages commencèrent à prendre forme sur les feuilles d'abord blanches et puis noircies. Il dessina également les plantes, les oiseaux, les animaux sauvages et les bâtiments qu'il apercevait et qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Le périple venait de commencer et le destin d'Eridan bougea encore, car les Trois Sœurs du Destin « les Parques » laissaient Eridan créer sa propre destinée en parallèle de celle qu'elles lui réservaient pour qu'un jour les deux fusionnent et que leur protégé accomplisse ce pour quoi il est né.

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?_

 _Quel destin est réservé au petit Eridan ?_

 _Pourquoi est-il leur protégé ?_

 _Aimez-vous, Eridan en artiste ? Et que voulez-vous qu'il fasse et devienne avec son don pour le dessin ?_

 _Que va-t-il se passer durant ce voyage?_

 _En quoi, changera-t-il radicalement la vie d'Eridan?_

 _Des idées..._

 _D'autres avis?_

 _Que pensez-vous de cette histoire?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon coeur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur le couple Tom et Harry_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu et à la prochaine~_


End file.
